


Fun Fair for comfortablynerdy

by artsyAquarius



Series: One-Shot Requests [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry this was so awkward, Is this what carnivals are like in other places?, M/M, This is what they're like in Australia anyway, carnivals, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyAquarius/pseuds/artsyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Sollux go to a carnival together. Per request by comfortablynerdy on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Fair for comfortablynerdy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this isn't terribly romantic. I usually just ship these two as super-duper best friends, but I did try! I might do a continuation of this, maybe.

Carnivals are stupid. They are stupid, but not quite as stupid as they would be if you were going alone. Or with anyone other than Sollux. You really didn’t think you’d have to wait two fucking hours to get in, but there you go.   
You go to the fair every time it comes around. Yes, it is definitely a tradition. No, you are not too old for it. You used to go with Gamzee or Kanaya (at different times, obviously. You don’t need your moirail getting chain sawed at the fair) but neither of them wanted to go, for whatever reason. Sollux…isn’t exactly pumped to be here, but you know what? Fuck it. He’s here now and you didn’t just waste all that time for nothing.   
“So, we’re here. What do we do now?” Sollux said, looking extremely bored.   
“What do we do? Oh my god, have you never been to a fair before?” you ask in disbelief. You know he’s not really the most sociable guy, but seriously? He’s missing out on a hell of a lot of fun.   
“Obviously not. It’s not really my scene, KK.” He replied, bitterly.   
“Then why the fuck did you come?” you groan.   
He frowns at you, like it’s obvious. “Cuz you asked me to. You find this kind of thing fun, don’t you? It can’t be too terrible.”  
“Oh. Ok.” You kind of expected him to argue a bit more. But whatever; you’re here to have fun, and you’re damn well going to. “Let’s go on the tea-cups.” You grab for his hand and start dragging him along.   
He smirks, amused. “The what?”  
You sigh. Are you going to have to explain everything? “They’re like…giant tea-cups that spin around really fast. It’s fun.” Sollux gives you a look that says it doesn’t sound like his idea of fun.  
You quickly hurry into an empty teacup and close the door. You don’t want to be stuck in here with some stranger.   
“This is some serious wriggler-grade stuff, KK.” Sollux says as you wait for the ride to start.   
“You know who cares? Not me. Now shut up and enjoy yourself.”  
The ride starts spinning and you instinctively grab onto the edge of the teacup. Sollux does the same, but his arms are spread out along the edge, one behind your shoulders.   
The ride lurches unexpectedly, and you kind of fall into Sollux. He doesn’t react, though; he’s pretty much paralysed. Actually, he kind of looks like he’s going to puke. If he does, you’re in a pretty bad position.   
Thankfully, the ride stops without any hurling, but when you pile out, Sollux is rubbing his temples. “Well, that was terrible. How about we make a deal to not go on anymore rides?”   
You consider this. You wanted to go on the rollercoaster, but you could afford to miss it this time. After all, there’s plenty of other stuff you can do. “Yeah, that’s fine, I guess. What do you want to do?”  
He shrugs half-heartedly and points to one of the stalls. “We could have a go at that.”   
Ugh. It’s one of those lame games where you have to shoot a water gun at balloons and you win a stuffed animal. You’re not particularly good at that; actually, you’re terrible. Your aim is horrible. But still, you’re not about to be shown up.   
You’re the first one to grab a gun, and you start firing it wildly, your shots growing more furious as you continued to miss. Sollux laughed, which didn’t help you at all. “Here, let me show you how it’s done, KK.”   
He steps forward, spends about two seconds aiming, and then bursts all the balloons with barely any effort. Of course. You just know he’s going to gloat, so you try to seek out your next destination before he gets the chance.   
You jump as something is thrust in your face, obscuring your view. Sollux is shoving a giant stuffed crab in your face. “Here, you take it.”  
You push it out of your face. “Why? You won it, didn’t you?”  
He scoffs. “What am I gonna do with it? Nah, I want you to have it. Keep it as a token of our friendship, or something.”   
You take the plush toy cautiously. It’s not completely hideous. “Thanks, I guess…”  
“Hey, no problem.” He messes up your hair. “You really should work on your aim, though.”   
“Shut up, asshole!” you shriek, and he laughs at you.


End file.
